Stolen Moments
by KBones
Summary: The Circle of Magi, it was an insufferable place at the best of times, no freedom, no privacy, Templars watching your every movement and if you managed to sneak away, the punishments could be harsh. But the rewards could be sweet. They were only short moments, in a bubble of their own but the memories would last forever. Anders/OC Oneshot. Mature from Start.


_Raise your hand if you've been playing an insane amount of Dragon Age lately? I have haha and Anders came and stole my heart again. I just wanted to write something, I had this idea based on one of the conversations I heard in game but I may end up writing more if the need takes me, I hope you like._

**_Mature from the get go. Proceed with caution._**

* * *

><p>The Circle of Magi, it was an insufferable place at the best of times, no freedom, no privacy, Templars watching your every movement and if you managed to sneak away, the punishments could be harsh.<p>

But the rewards could be sweet.

Lelani let out a bit back moan, head thumping against the bookcase as she tried to stifle the noise with the back of her hand. The other moved down over her body towards the blonde hair of the man between her legs and tangled in it, tugging on it gently as she bucked her hips towards his face.

He stopped for a moment, pulling away slightly as his fingers parted her folds, massaging them almost lazily.

"You know Lani. With the amount of noise you make, I'd say you wanted the Templars to catch us." A wide, cat like grin, spread across his face as Lani threw him a look, the only result being a chuckle escaping him before he moved forward again, kissing down her thigh slowly until he reached her core.

"Ngnn Anders, do you have to tease me so?" Her head hit the bookcase again as she felt a finger slip inside her, gently curling inside her before he slipped it out, matching a rhythm with his tongue.

Lani bit down on her lip hard until the coppery taste of blood filled her mouth, she could hear footsteps and the clink of armour just on the other side of the bookcases.

She motioned for Anders to hold up, but he didn't relent, slipping another finger inside her, pushing harder with his tongue, lapping at her juices.

Her fists clenched, tugging at his hair as her breath began to come to her in heavy pants, a tightening in her abdomen indicating her release was near.

"Anders please." Lani murmured, voice catching in her throat when the sound of metal scraping over metal got dangerously near.

Her nails dug in his scalp, knuckles turning white as it became too much to hold back and her release washed over her, ripples of pleasure washing through her limbs.

Her toes curled, head hitting the shelf as her lips parted, the noise escaping them being instantly silenced when she felt lips slam against her own, the taste of her still strong on his tongue.

An arm snaked around her, Anders using his other hand to pull his robes up around his waist as his hips settled between hers.

There was only one layer of clothing separating them now and Anders took great joy in tugging his small clothes down his waist, freeing his shaft finally. It was almost painfully hard, the tip already leaking and he rolled his hips, a shudder tearing through him when he brushed Lani's womanhood, wet and warm from their earlier activities.

He nipped at her lip, licking the blood from it before kissing up her cheek towards her ear. She mewled beneath him, legs wrapping around his waist as he murmured huskily, still slowly rubbing his length against her.

"Say it, Lani." The command was clear and Lani bucked her hips in a frantic effort to join him. They would always play this game, the battles of wills it had almost got them caught a few times, too stubborn to give into the other they wouldn't hear the Templar approach.

"Anders please." She whined, squirming beneath him as the tip of his manhood pressed against her entrance.

He grinned wolfishly, head dipping down to lap at the skin on her neck, teeth brushing against it, hard enough to bruise, to remember him by. A sharp gasp escaped her as she felt his teeth and she bucked an incoherent string of words leaving her lips.

"Say it." He growled against her skin.

She couldn't deny him. She never could, even those nights were he would seek her out in the darkness, risking all for one more moment with her before he would vanish, escaping the Circle, finding his freedom.

It would never work in the end, he would always be brought back, beaten and bloody. It broke her heart to see him like that. The last time he'd been kept in solitary she'd crept out to try and see him, but she was not as sneaky as he and was caught pretty easily. The beating she received from the Templars.. the bruises had lasted for a few months, the sickly yellow and purple marking her disobedience for the world to see.

She reached up, cupping his face and bringing it to hers, forehead against forehead as she gazed into his eyes.

"Anders, please take me."

His look softened for a moment and he crashed their lips together in a searing kiss as he finally joined them.

It felt as good as she remembered, their stolen moments together in secret. Feeling his breath on her skin as he panted, hips rocking back and forth in a steady rhythm as he plunged deep inside her. They both knew it wouldn't last long, they didn't have the luxury to be able to truly take their time and enjoy each other, the moment could be spoiled at any second and Lani felt Anders tense as the clanking of armour passed by.

Gently she rolled her hips, catching him off guard and her lips upturned into a small grin as he moaned lightly, the action turning his attentions back on her.

He shifted slightly, hands resting around her waist before he pulled them both up, sitting her on his lap and lifting her body up and down his shaft.

He buried his head in her clothed chest, muffling the cry that tore through him as he finally came inside her. Time seemed to stay still for a moment, their chests heaving up and down with each hurried gasp they took. Sweat dripped down his forehead, absorbed by the fabric of her robes.

Suddenly a noise too close for comfort caused them to detangle in a flail of limbs and rustle of fabric, quickly finding their feet, backs turned as they examined the shelves.

Cullen stuck his head around the bookshelves, investigating the strange noises he had heard coming from the corner of the library upon finding Lelani and Anders he studied them for a moment, eyes narrowing at their slightly dishevelled appearances, but upon finding nothing dangerous he returned to his post, the clanking of armour signalling his departure.

Lani couldn't help a giggle as she spun around, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ears.

"Your book is upside down, Anders." She murmured, taking it out his hands and turning it the right way.

"And I can't find my small clothes." Her eyes narrowed at the mischievous glint in his eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down and brushing his lips against hers.

"Can I have them back please."

Anders pouted slightly, hand resting on his hip as the other laid across the small of her back.

"Well, I do like the thought of you walking around paranoid that my seed is going to trickle down your legs, but-" He trailed off, as Lani playfully shoved him and he revealed her small clothes tucked into the folds of his robes, passing them to her.

There was a rustle of fabric as she dressed herself and as Lani straightened she was surprised to see Anders still standing there, they'd have normally parted ways by now and she inclined her head to the side, concern etching across her face. He stood there, hands clenching into fists at his sides.

"I'm leaving." He murmured, head tilting upwards so he could look at her.

Lani felt her heart clench in her chest, pain flickering across her features. She knew it was coming, so why did it have to be such a surprise? Anders would never live his life in the circle. It was not meant for him.

He crossed the gap between them, taking her hands in his own, squeezing them softly. He knew Lani was putting on a brave face, but the moisture gathered in the corners of her eyes told a different story.

"I want you to come with me."

It didn't register for a moment, Lani's face remained blank, jaw slowly beginning to hang open before she closed it, shaking her head from side to side.

"W-what?" She managed to stutter out.

"I want you to come with me." Anders repeated, more determined than before, gripping on her hands as she tried to pull away.

"A-Anders! But- You-I" A stream of words left her mouth, silenced by his kisses. Her brows drew together as she pulled away, the moisture in her eyes now over spillind down her cheeks.

"I'd only slow you down, I'd- I'd get you caught- No-You'd" He silenced her words again with his lips, then moved to kiss her tears away.

"Lani, we could do it, we could do it together. Freedom, without the Templars watching us, without the First Enchanter, without Greagoir. It would just be you and me against the world." His voiced was hushed, barely above a whisper but Lani could hear the excitement in it, but apprehension must've been evident on her face because Anders pulled away, his expression darkening.

"I'll be leaving tonight." He said firmly. "With, or without you. Meet me by the storage cupboard on the first floor just after sundown." He paused for a few moments, chewing on his words.

"I wont wait for you. It's now or never."

He pulled away from her fully now, hands brushing against her fingertips one last time before he was gone.

Lani sighed heavily, feeling a weight settle on her shoulders. Could she do it? Leave the circle, all that she had ever known, ever suppose to know? The circle had been her home since she was six. But she'd be with Anders.. everything would be okay with him, wouldn't it?

There was the clanking of armour as Lani finally walked out from behind the shelves and she let out a frightened cry when an armoured hand came down upon her shoulder gently. She whirled around, eyes flashing dangerously and Cullen took a step back, hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

Lani relaxed, eyes flickering down towards the floor and her head followed, bowing in submission.

"I, uh-" Cullen trailed off for a moment, reaching up to rub the back of his head. "I'm sorry to startle you. I just. Well. Uh.." He sighed lightly. "Alyssie wrote to you didn't she? The Knight Commander mentioned it.."

It was unusual for Mages to get letters and for a while it had sat on the Commander's desk before he had finally handed it over, after reading it first of course.

Lani tilted her head to the side before recognition flickered across her face.

"She's doing okay." She said softly. "Ostagar hit her hard, but she's tough, she'll be alright." Her words trailed off for a moment and Lani shifted her weight from her left foot to her right.

"She mentioned you briefly." Her eyes flickered up to see the expression on Cullen's face, and she could almost feel her heart break at the smile that he had to force down. Cullen wasn't actually that bad of a guy, he'd been stern but not cruel with her all her life, his infatuation with Alyssie, her friend made her sad however, knowing the two would never be together. Alyssie had been oblivious, never returning the feelings that she didn't know existed.

"She wished you well and hoped you were okay." She smiled up at him a hand reaching out to hesitantly pat him on his armoured forearm.

Cullen watched her with cautious eyes before nodding, eyes glancing around around them for a few moments before he lowered his voice.

"I'm not saying I am, but if I was perhaps writing a letter to someone on behalf of someone who could not.. what would she say?"

Lani stared at him, brows raising slightly before she spoke, her voice as equally low as his.

"I would say he shouldn't get himself in trouble on behalf of a lowly mage. But thank you..." Her words trailed off and she threw him one last smile before turning on her heel walking away from him.

She had to get to her rooms, collect her thoughts. It would not be long until sun down and she knew Anders would keep his word, he wouldn't wait for her, he wouldn't risk his freedom.

Lani had to resist the urge to run through the halls, it would only draw attention to her and she counted steps in her head to keep herself calm as her footsteps thudded against the stone floor.

She turned the corner slipping into the room that she shared with some of the other mages, beelining straight towards her bed. No one was in here good. She sat down, the mattress creaking under her weight and finally the weight of the situation came crashing down upon her.

She grabbed a pillow, burying her face into it, it still smelled of him.. Last time he had escaped she had managed to pinch his pillow, a reminder of him...the smell was faint but it still lingered.

Why was she even contemplating this? Staying? The circle was nothing but a prison, she would die here, be it at a Templar's hand or because of age. She could have a life, freedom.. children.. A whole world out there was waiting for her, sure it would be a life on the run.. but she wouldn't be alone.. She let out a frustrated cry into the pillow. Why was this so hard, she was being a coward. Anders was offering a life outside these stone walls, why was she so scared at taking it?

She clenched her fists, jumping up with a sudden movement, the pillow falling to the floor.

She had made up her mind. Stooping down to pick up the pillow she placed it on her bed gently smoothing out the creases on the sheets.

"Goodbye bed." She murmured.

She glanced around the room, there were some fond memories despite everything and part of her would miss it.

What was the saying? 'You can take the Mage out of the Circle but you can't take the Circle out of the Mage.' She shook her head lightly, moving towards the door way and intending to meet up with Anders before he even got to the store room, to tell him.

She barely got a few steps before she felt an arm drape around her shoulder, and begin to steer her.

"Mage Lelani." The voice of Senior Mage Uldred fell on her ears and Lani internally winced. He had always slightly scared her, there was just something about him that didn't sit right with her.

"Lelani, Lani, may I call you Lani?" He spoke as he guided her along, away from the way she needed to be going. Lani panicked inside, but on the outside she kept a calm facade.

"There has been some.. well developments in the circle.. a rift if you were.." He gestured vaguely in front of him as they walked with his free hand.

Lani knew what he was speaking of, Uldred wanted the Mages to throw their lot in with Logain, but First Enchanter Irving didn't seem to convinced.

"Politics are not my speciality Senior Mage." Lani said softly, hoping that would end the question. It did not and Uldred began to go on about her 'Duty to the Circle' and to the other mages and her eyes began to wander, widening slightly when she saw a familiar face hovering just in the corner of her vision.

Anders.

Her heart twisted, he said he wouldn't be he came back for her. He wasn't even suppose to be on this side of the circle, if the Templar's caught him... his escape would be ruined.

As if it couldn't get any worse, two Templars rounded the corner and she saw the look of panic that flew across Anders face. Her eyes closed, a horrible feeling sinking into the pit of her stomach.

She knew what she had to do.

As the Templar passed her, she jarred his shoulder against his body, teeth gritting as pain shot through her side.

"Dammit!" She cursed, waving her hands at him. "You Templar's march around like you own the place! Don't you have some poor apprentices to harass? Or are you tired of being big bullies?"

She threw Anders one last look, barely catching the words that he mouthed to her before she felt pain blossom across her face and she was knocked to the floor by the force of the blow.

_I'm sorry._

The distraction was all Anders needed to slip away, hopefully to his freedom.

Blood dribbled down her chin, a cut on her face from the armour biting into her skin and Lani was roughly pulled to her feet.

"I think this one needs some time in solitary." The Templar barked, not giving her time to find her feet as he dragged her along, away from Uldred, from Anders, from her freedom.

Tears welled in her eyes, but she refused to let them overflow. Not in front of the Templars. No she would wait until she was alone, or perhaps Mr. Wiggums would join her.

She was thrown roughly onto the stone floor, the door closing with a resounding slam behind her. Lani sat up, wincing as she brushed her cheek with her sleeve, it was warm to the touch the blood causing dirt to already cling to her face.

There was nothing she could do for it now, the best she could do was just close her eyes and wait for it all to be over.

Her thoughts flickered to Anders for a moment and her lips moved in a silent prayer that he was successful in his escape.

_Goodbye Anders, may the Maker watch over you._

She doubted she'd ever see him again, and now finally in the darkness with no one to watch her Lelani let her tears fall.


End file.
